Young Love
by Coffee Papers
Summary: Hitsugaya still fails to realize what his feelings for Hinamori truly mean. Nostalgia and sword slayers may help our little white-haired hero.


**Summary:** Hitsugaya still fails to realize what his feelings for Hinamori truly mean. Nostalgia and sword slayers may help our little white-haired hero.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH. If I did… then it wouldn't be considered a Shonen manga anymore. **XD**

* * *

He has never been this frustrated in his entire stay in the Shinigami compound.

Momo, his closest friend – and probably the only close friend he considers, has been too oblivious for her own good lately, if not always. And the reason that frustrates him is why does it seem like only he could see _it_? And why does it bother _him_?

'_Apparently it is because you _are_ her closest friend?'_

'_Thank you very much for clarifying the obvious, Hyōrinmaru,'_ Tōshirō replied sarcastically.

Honestly, his zanpakutō hasn't been of much help at all nowadays. Their conversations have always been like this whenever it concerns that certain someone. Either Hyōrinmaru also doesn't know the answer/s or he's simply letting his wielder sort things out for himself. Tōshirō's hoping it's the latter though. It'd be a shame, as much as he'd hate to admit it, if his famed zanpakutō's just as clueless as he is about this.

'_There she is. You _will_ drop all formalities and talk to her like you always did when you were young, won't you?'_

Now Tōshirō was slightly taken aback with this statement. Hyōrinmaru sounded a bit off just now. It was like he was giving a friendly advice yet sounding so threatening and commanding all at the same time. Sure he was a dragon and such attitude should be expected but Tōshirō could really feel that there was something behind the 'advice'.

'_You're thinking too much.'_

Before he could respond, Momo noticed his presence and waved at him.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-kun!" she called. "How are your daily rounds going for you?" As always, she worried about anyone and everybody else. He would've told her that, if it wasn't for that cheerful smile on her face that never fails to chase his inner digressions away.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichō to you! How many times must I tell you that?"

"I would've answered your question if you answered mine! Well, it would seem that you're doing fine, seeing as you're still the same and all," Momo said with a giggle.

'_I hope she isn't referring to your height.'_

"I could say the same about you! You're still not gifted with womanly features after all," scoffed Tōshirō. "With that aside," he said quickly after hearing a 'Shiro-chan, that's mean!', "what are you doing sitting over here? Don't you have something to do?"

His plan to change the topic seems to have worked, for Momo's expression turned from disheartened to delighted.

"Oh! Well you see, I've been waiting for Aizen-taichō here. He promised me that he'd come and spend his spare time with me today! I heard the view of the sunset over here is so wonderful so I thought I'd go see it with him. Aizen-taichō loves sceneries, you know! Come to think of it, the sun's going to set soon and… I've been waiting here for quite some time now. Oh no! I wonder what Aizen-taichō is doing right now?? Aww, and I even brought some peach buns too!"

Momo was too busy pondering and talking about what's keeping her captain so long that she failed to notice her childhood friend's left eye twitch with annoyance.

'_I would rather call this as 'jealou_—_'_

"Hinamori. Exactly how long have you been waiting?"

"–could be bad and what if he— eh? Oh, um, about a couple of hours, I think,"

Toshiro lifted a brow. "And without a doubt, you still intend to wait, huh?"

"He'll come, I'm sure!" she replied happily.

With his duty forgotten, both remained in companionable silence while waiting for the sun to settle down. Tōshirō then turned his attention to Momo. He then remembered those times when they both watched the sunset at home in Rukongai, while eating slices of his favorite fruit, joking around and teasing each other every now and then. How he had missed those days, and now…

His thoughts drifted to how Momo actually worshipped her captain, that Aizen idiot. He never really liked the man. Tōshirō could see no flaw in him and that just makes him dislike Aizen all the more. Just what exactly does Hinamori see in him anyway – aside from his oh-so gentle exterior? He doesn't seem to be as powerful as how she describes him – he doesn't look like it at all, that four-eyed jerk.

And look at this! It's always been like this. She waits for him, yet he doesn't come. How many times have things like this already happened? Countless of times already! Tōshirō couldn't remember exactly how many, but he's sure that Aizen never showed up in any of it. Hinamori told him that Aizen had important things popping out of nowhere whenever she invited him and that she didn't mind it, but what the hell, _he_ does. And yet doesn't even know the reason behind his anger.

Now he's getting all riled up again. Why? WHY does Hinamori keep on believing that _that_ stupid idiotic son-of-a-gun will come? Has she not learned her lesson after all this time? Why? WHY does it bother _him_ so much? Why? He's always been there for her whether she knows it or not so WHY won't she look up to _him_ instead?

'_There you go again, little one,'_ Hyōrinmaru said, sighing in what could be recognized as exasperation.

Tōshirō seems to have forgotten how to get back into reality for he kept on dreaming about those times wherein _he_ was the one and the only one who was always there for her.

He remembered that time when Momo asked him to come with her on the summer festival.

And that time when she was sick, he instantly rushed to the nearest market place to buy her her medicine and a peach as a bonus for her to get well as soon as possible.

And also those times whenever Rukongai was hit with a storm: he'd wait for her to sleep before he'd proceed to his own room, only to find her crawled up beside him the next day – with his bed wet as a consequence of course. He'd start freaking out about it once she woke up but deep inside, he really didn't mind.

Even up to now, he's always been there for her, whether she knows it or not and whether she likes it or not. He always felt like it is his duty, his and only his, to protect her. He doesn't know where and how it all started. He simply felt it.

Oh, Hinamori, if you only knew how—

"Hitsugaya-kun? Are you alright? Hitsugaya-kun??"

"Huh, what? Oh. Sure," he said, thinking that 'sure' was the answer to whatever Momo was saying earlier.

Momo tried to stiffen a giggle.

"What?" he asked, feigning as scowl.

"Oh Hitsugaya-kun. I was asking what date today is! It sure was obvious that you weren't listening. You were daydreaming, weren't you? Aww… that was so cute! It's rare for me to see you doing that now, you know. Haha! Here, have some peach buns, Shiro-chan," she said, handing him a treat and patting him on the head.

"Thanks. Hey stop that and don't call me Shi—"

"Oh look! Here it is – the sun's setting!"

And the scene is indeed wonderful. Both just sat there, watching the sun hide itself behind the mountains from a distance. They only started to remember that time never halted, not even for them, when the sky was already fully covered with a blanket of indigo velvets.

"C'mon. We need to get back to our respective divisions, Hinamori," said Tōshirō, sighing.

"Hey. Hitsugaya-kun?"

"'Sup?"

"Let's do this again some time. I really, really missed you."

Tōshirō felt his cheeks flush and a warm feeling suddenly coursed through him. "W-What's with you all of a sudden? Peach buns got stuck in your brain nerves or something?"

"Aw, that's mean, Shiro-chan! Back to my topic, well, I just remembered those times when we ate watermelons near our backyard while watching the sunset. I really miss those days," she said with a longing look on her face. "Don't you?"

'_Either you make it or break it, young one. It's up to you."_

"…I do. Ever since I entered that Shinigami school, I always have been."

"Aww… Hitsugaya-kun."

"Q-Quit it."

"And you're blushing!"

"Stop it, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! No point in hiding it, I saw it!"

'_I guess this is better than nothing. I shall continue watching over your progress, young one. How're things over your side, my friend?'_

'_Same as yours, __Hyōrinmaru. Same as yours.'_

'_Tobiume, when do you think will these two realize that they_—'

'_Hush now, dear. I'm listening to their conversation.'_

''_Conversation' you say? Yes, it is most amusing but… ah, oh well."_

'_This only proves my theory.'_

'_Proves what, pray tell?'_

'_Now, don't be as thickheaded as your wielder, __Hyōrinmaru. You know fully well what I'm talking about."_

'_Love.'_

'_Yes, but besides that.'_

'_I have no clue as to what you're trying to imply, my friend.'_

'_We're in for a long watch, dear. A looooong watch over these two. It'll be worth it though, I'm sure.'_

"No, Hinamori! Ugh! Not the death hug, hey!"

"It's just a hug, Shiro-chan, there's nothing wrong with it, is there?"

"Don't call me— you're..!! _(sigh)_"

'_Ah… young love.'_

* * *

A/N: I still am undecided if I'll keep this as it is. I want to put up a chapter 2 since I really feel that this one's incomplete but sadly, I'm at my limit. I don't really write stories, but I worship this pairing so, here's my 2nd fanfic of them.

Please review and give critiques – much love and cookies to those who will. Oh and coffee donation is much appreciated! **X3**


End file.
